This invention relates to a boot and especially to a boot suited for sports such as ice skating or skiing. More particularly, it relates to such boot having water-proofness and air permeability, and comprised of a substrate formed of natural leather, synthetic leather or other similar soft and pliable material in the shape of a shoe and an outer sheath formed of synthetic material and applied to the outside of the substrate.
Boots comprised of a substrate formed of soft and pliable material such as natural or synthetic leather in the shape of a shoe, and an outer sheath formed of synthetic material and applied to the outside of the substrate, is known in the art. Especially, ice skate boots, ski boots or other sport boots comprised of such substrate of soft material such as natural or synthetic leather and an outer sheath of synthetic material applied to the outside of the substrate have been proposed for reducing manufacture costs and heightening durability, abrasion resistancy, air-tightness, heat retaining property and stability of the boots.
Such boots are excellent in durability, abrasion resistance, water-proofness, heat retaining property, stability and protection of the users' feet, because the outer side of the substrate is covered with the outer sheath of synthetic material. There is however such shortcoming that the users' feet may sweat on account of poor air permeability giving rise to bad sweating odor.
Furthermore, in case of a boot in which the substrate in the form of a shoe and the outer sheath of synthetic material are fabricated separately and the substrate is introduced into the sheath when the user wears the boots, it is necessary for the user to get these two components properly matched to each other which takes considerable laborious work.